Learning
by mayflower93
Summary: Going through experience after experience, the New Great Dog Demon, Sesshomaru must learn to adjust to the ways of human fragility. On the other hand, Rin, his future bride, must learn the true ways around the demon world and it's cruelty. Yet both equally naïve, they will soon understand that learning the secrets behind one another will ultimately make them stronger.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue **_

"Rin turned out to be an excellent little addition to our little horde. She is certainly well versed in many fine 'arts'."

Sesshomaru scowled, "What have you done to her!?"

"Ha! Everything that you couldn't! Sheltered her, clothed her-"

"But certainly not bathed her!" He barked, "Can you not smell the stench on her!? Have you no honor?"

Fujin coyly pondered, chuckling at the enraged demon, "Gee…" He smirked, "I guess I left that one out. After all, the passing of the first year wasn't so bad. I guess I got accustomed to her foul odor."

Sesshomaru let out a deep bellied growl from his words. For four long years Rin has not bathed or taken care of herself. She was awfully pale, and thin, and practically rotting from old opened wounds and blood that reappeared every month. Old blood smelled vile in-between her legs, as the newer blood, maybe from not long before the dog demon arrived, seemed to wipe the old away. However, as Sesshomaru contemplated in his thoughts, soon that blood will cake where the old blood stands now, and begin to stink. As he examined more, Rin's long thick hair was filled with dirt and leaves, her skin no longer silkened, but rough after years of neglect, and…her eyes, even hollowed out, were filled with dread and exhaustion. She only slept when Fujin's hold on her had vanished, but even then, his absence was not gone long enough for the girl to survive and keep herself.

What had he done to her!? What had he Done to _His_ Rin? _His_ Bride?

He unsheathed his bakusaiga, growing mad with the disgusting display presented to him. He snarled animalistic, eyes becoming blood red.

"Ah,ah,ah." The leopard demon puppeteer wagged his finger toward Sesshomaru's revealed sword, "That would not be wise for the Great Dog Demon as of now."

Sesshomaru drew back himself and the sword, but stayed in that growling mess.

"You see…you _can _ kill me. But you would be putting the young woman's life in danger."

Sesshomaru then caught his breath in a gasp, and stiffened.

"Her life is tied with mine. You didn't think I would just allow you to kill me so easily, did you? I knew how important the girl was to you. However…"

The great dog demon tensed more, gripping his sword with caution as his inflamed eyes bounced from Fujin's to Rin's lifeless ones. She stood in the dark corners of the cave, embodying a statue. Never moving, never blinking. Could she not see him? Could she not notice that her beloved was here to rescue her as he had always?...As he had promised to her?

**Hi all! I am trying a new story now and I hope that I get a few readers! I really really hope it turns out ok and that the ones that read it will enjoy it a great deal. I'm starting this story five years after the ending of Inuyasha, and beginning it right after the Inuyasha Drama CD came out. Though the CD is not canon, I do believe it is a part of Inuyasha as a whole. Some people don't approve of the match between Sesshomaru and Rin, and also detest the drama CD. Although the creator of Inuyasha did not necessarily write the drama CD, she did have a hand in its approval. She also never disliked Sesshomaru and Rin linked in a relationship when questioned about it during an interview. It didn't bother her when fans ship them. Now, after the CD, I consider them an item. I just can't discard non-canon works, personally. The movies were non canon but still apart of the over-all concept that is Inuyasha, so there-fore, I think the drama CD is too. Although it was comical and written as more of a satire, I believe that most filler episodes play the same role. Those too are **_**still **_**considered to be conjoined with Inuyasha in a complete package. The CD is no different in my opinion. So…with that said, please enjoy this story. I don't know how long it will be, but I do plan to complete it without extremely long wait periods. (Hopefully). If there are any of you who share this opinion with me, feel free to express it. Back-up and support are all that makes this writing experience **_**that **_**much more enjoyable! **

**Thank You.**

_**Four years earlier**_**….**

During a warm summer day, in the village Lady kaede was fostering the young Rin and her many companions, a nice breeze blew directly at the small town, swaying the trees, grass, and a familiar scent young Rins' way. Kagome and Lady Kaede were beside her, picking herbs they had planted for potions.

Rin's new green kimono blew lightly, as a soft smile crossed her face. She immediately stood up, smelling the air while her slightly longer locks peddled in the wind. She took in a deep, refreshing breath, exhaling with the scent she recognized.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She gapped, witnessing his approaching form across the way. He steadily and slowly continued to move toward her, holding yet another slew gifts for her in his hands. Jaken was never absent, seeming just as excited as she was too see him.

"Oh!" Kagome halted in her harvesting once she looked up, "Look, lady Kaede, Sesshomaru has come back." She spoke softly, tired from her work, but still glad to see him.

The elderly priestess began to witness as well. "My, My. How long has it been since his last visit?" She asked the training priestess.

"Hmm…" Kagome pondered, "Maybe about…six months."

"Six whole months? And the time before that."

"About the same." Kagome answered her.

"So, it appears Sesshomaru gave young Rin only a year." She sighed, putting down her herb basket.

"You mean…you think He will want an answer now?" She stared, gawking at his closer form.

"Hmmm…" Keade pondered that time too, "It would appear so." She began to stand, along with Kagome, "I hope young Rin has been heavily in thought."

"It's hard to believe she ever has time to think with how busy she has been."

"Well, we'll certainly see. After-all, Sesshomaru has never been the most patient of beings. He will want her to leave with him as soon as he knows." The elderly priestess finalized.

Sesshomaru finally arrived to Rin. He stood in front of her, calm in the face, mellow in his stance. She stared him in his eyes, looking up from being considerably short. Jaken's mouth hung open in a smile, waiting for her to acknowledge them.

"Ah! Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru! It has been a long time."

"Rin." He was stoic. "Have you been faring well?"

She nodded, smiling from ear to ear, "Yes! I've been learning so much from Lady Kaede and Lady Kagome."

"Have you been thinking about what I told you?"

Rin then froze. Her face went from a smile to a frown in a second. "Gee. I've been really busy…" Her head lowered in her thoughts.

Jaken then spoke up as he usually did for Sesshomaru.

"Now Rin! Do not dottle! Lord Sesshomaru came all this way for you! He even spared a whole year for you to think on it! It is not wise to waste My Lord's time."

"Yes but-"

"Rin." Sesshomaru interrupted her. When she looked back up, his eyes were beaming through her with gold, and she could not bear having him become impatient. She knew him well.

"Yes, My lord." She answered with a confident huff, "I have been thinking about what you told me." Her brow furrowed but her heart was bold and ready.

"Well?" The tall demon pressed.

Rin felt her nerves again, swallowing a bit of doubt down.

"If you do not mind, My Lord, If we could discuss this else-where? I still have duties to fulfill with the day. I cannot simply leave them undone."

"When?" He asked, definitely impatient.

"Later today. I promise. Once I am done." She quickly gripped his arm, giving it a light squeeze for reassurance. Sesshomaru was slightly caught off guard from this bit of affection, but barely let it show through his tough domineer. "I promise." She repeated softly, dipping away back toward the garden with the waiting priestesses. Sesshomaru simply turned back around and headed the way he came.

"We'll be back tonight Rin!" Jaken shouted, waving his staff around before scurrying off with his master.

Rin looked away from their advancing bodies, going back to her harvesting with a worried expression now. Kaede and Kagome shared the look.

"Is everything alright, Rin?" Kagome asked, knelling back down to help her pick herbs. "Sesshomaru took the gifts with him."

"Yes." She nodded, sighing a bit, "Everything is alright."

"What did he say, young child?" Kaede asked, joining the two again.

"He…" Rin froze again, gripping a plant in her hands a bit tightly, "He wants to speak with me."

Kagome gasped, "So it is about the-"

"My guess was correct then!?" Kaede interrupted.

Rin nodded, closing her eyes in the grief.

"That's wonderful!" Kagome was ecstatic as always.

"But my dear child, you seem troubled."

Rin opened her eyes, and sighed heavily again, "I've caused a lot of trouble for Lord Sesshomaru. I haven't really given much thought in his proposal. He said we had time to examine our hearts. Or in this case…my heart."

"One year is plenty of time. You are now old enough to make that decision for yourself." The elderly priestess stated, stopping her harvesting. Kagome's expression was simply saddened as she gazed upon the young girl.

"Do you not love him, Rin?"

Rin looked to Kagome, who only showed kindness in her words.

"I do Love him. As my protector and Lord, I do. But, I didn't give enough time to my heart. He is usually so quiet toward me. Only Jaken expresses what he feels. How could I be his bride if all I know him as, is this?"

"Maybe he will change once you two are married?" Kagome tried to be optimistic.

"Maybe you are right. I just cannot help but to feel that he won't."

For the rest of the day, Rin and the two priestesses finished harvesting herbs. Once they were done, Rin tended to horses, and babysat Sango's youngest son while She and her Husband, Miroku went out to catch fish with Inuyasha. All that day, she was lost from the world in her thoughts. She half did almost everything, including feeding the young kid left in her care. She just could not shake the coming evening. As the sun set, her nerves became even more sharp to her. The sky was a dazzling orange and yellow, but all she could think about, when going to her and kaede's hut, was her lord's golden piercers.

The night was calm and cool. Rin was preparing her supper, while the elderly priestess was already enjoying hers. Rin put rice and fish in her bowl, something she had every night. Just as soon as she was putting chopsticks with rice in her mouth, the curtain from the door swung open. She froze, knowing exactly who it was by his faint scent. She chewed her rice nervously and swallowed just the same, if not shakier.

"Rin." His deep voice stated, almost summoning "Follow me." He demanded.

The young girl put down her bowl and stood up slowly, facing him. She looked to his face, which seemed annoyed. This didn't make her feel better at all, and she suddenly wished she had given his offer more thought. As he head out the hut, she followed, halting at the door to give Lady Kaede one more hopeful look. The priestess smiled and bowed her head, wishing her well on her decision. Rin then swallowed a lump in her throat, and left, trailing behind Sesshomaru.

She followed him that night, up to a quiet river with the large moon shinning along it. There were no people or creatures near, and her heart felt better knowing that the village was only five minutes away. She had spent so long with humans, she almost forgot how it was being with such a cold demon. He was so quiet, even as he stopped by the silent river, that she had wished Jaken was at least there to break the ice.

"Rin." He finally spoke. He faced the opposite way from her, and she nervously looked at the back of his head. "As a demon, I cannot easily put into words something as delicate as this. I have thought long and hard about my wishes, and what I feel for you."

Rin swallowed nerves again.

"Just know that I do not intend to leave here without an absolute answer. I plan to start our lives together at once." He stated calmly and softly, "However, if you have decided on staying in the human village, I must continue without you. After tonight, You will never see me again."

"Wha-what!?" Rin hissed. Sesshomaru whipped around, fully facing her and eyeing her as her emotions ran amuck. "Wh-Why My Lord!?"

"If I cannot have you, I will not allow myself to suffer. It would just be better to rid all contact."

Rin's mouth stood open and surprised. "But…But, I cannot envision a life without you My Lord!"

"Then you only have one choice, Rin." Now her eyes weld with tears, "You must become my bride."

For the very first time, Rin felt absolutely helpless. This was an ultimatum. Either marry Sesshomaru or be rid of him forever and live a normal human life. So, she also decided to do something she had never done before as well.

"That-THAT-THIS IS SIMPLY NOT FAIR!" She yelled at him.

"My Lord, I am merely a child (Though she is 15)! I am not ready to be a bride! You are considerably older! AND you have never given me anything but silence and petulance. You never have laughed, cried or loved!"

This took him completely by surprise, almost angering him by her sudden burst of energy, yet, it amused him because she finally stood her ground after so long of obedience.

"I would be sleeping in your bed, Living with you!" It angered her so much to the point of turning red, "I-I would even…." She froze, catching her breath at the realization. "I would have to sleep with you!" She hissed, "My lord, The one who protected me would become my Lord and husband Or else, I'd lose him forever!? That's just not fair!"

"We would not be doing any of those things." He almost hissed, but subtly stated so in a calm voice. Rin froze yet again, exasperated.

"Huh? What?" She was so confused, calming down from his response breath by breath.

"At least, not right away. I would have to court you for about a year first."

"What? Court me? Wasn't that what you were doing when you brought all those gifts?"

"No." He answered cold, "Those were simply just gifts."

"Just gifts?" She asked surprised as her lord towered over her. She pondered deeply, looking a tad bit better in the face, but it was minuet. "So…I don't have to leave the village?"

"Unfortunately, that, you still must do. As the year moves along, You must become familiar with me again."

She sighed of disappointment, "I should have known."

"Why so much worry? Did you not want to start traveling with me again?"

"Of course that's what I wanted." She lowered her eyes, "It's just, I'll be leaving everyone I've become accustomed to."

"By they, do you mean Kagome and Inuyasha?" He almost stated with distain.

"Uh-huh. And Kaede, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku." She paused, "And of course, Kohaku."

Sesshomaru's eye flashed toward her's now with a bit of concern. "He visits often?"

She nodded, "Yes. A lot more than you. We've become quite good friends."

His eyes left hers as he stared behind her, deep in thought, "I see."

"But it's nothing serious My Lord. He simply visits because of Sango. I babysit her children, so I happen to just be around him. Nothing more."

His eyes came back to hers. "Are you certain, Rin?"

"Of course, My Lord."

They stare at each other for a while before he could detect a lie, saying something else, "Very well, Rin. You may visit them as much as you like, however I will need an answer now."

She was taken aback a little by that, "But…I have so many questions."

"What are they?" His impatient side came through again.

"Well…" She looked away and began traddling her thumbs, "If I became your bride, do we immediately have to…have to…." She hesitated, "Consummate the marriage?"

He gasped a bit, "I would not do such a thing until you were absolutely ready. You would be my bride, not my puppet."

She sighed of relief. "What about where I would sleep?"

"Separately until we wed. After that, you take your rightful place beside me."

"What will we do for the year of courting?"

"As I have said, we will travel. We will not settle until we wed."

"We will wed right after courting?"

"Yes." He stated simply, her nerves went on overdrive and her frown drew even lower "Then I will return you to the Human village until you were ready. That is when I will come back for you and we live together as mates."

Her heart slowed down and complete relief ran through her body as if pressure had come off completely. "You mean that?"

"Please. Don't take me for a fool. I will not hold you hostage."

Happier tears swelled in her eyes as she began to bounce up and down, "Oh thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" She leapt toward him, hugging onto his leg from her happiness.

"Are you happy now, Rin?" he asked, looking down at her in a sort of amusement.

She let him go, returning her eyes to him, "Yes! Very!"

"So do you accept?"

The tears fell down her cheeks as her smile returned a beaming ear to ear expression.

"Of course! Of course I accept. I will be your bride, My Lord."

"Good." He stated softly. "Shall we be off then?"

She halted in thought, "Well…"

"Rin. What is it?" He huffed from her emotions changing so quickly.

"I must pack first."

"No need. Anything you may need or want I can provide."

"Can I say goodbye to everyone at least?"

He made a low and subtle growl from his growing irritation.

"If you must."

Her smile returned once again, "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Let's go." He glided off, having Rin skipping playfully behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay, just some feed back to the reviews. Rin is 15. She's naturally really short compared to Sesshomaru. I'll probably edit her height down the road. The CD is simply called Inuyasha Drama CD. It's in Japanese so look for a video with translations. You might want to hurry though; I don't know how long the videos will be up because of copyright issues. **

**June**

So young she was. So naïve to the ways of the world. So oblivious to the ways of Her demon Lord's world. She had no idea what was going to happen to her. As she grew older and matured, the more the elegant demon noticed. She seemed not to have a care in the world, humming some simple delight that she had made up while riding on Ah-Un. She plucked at the petals of a little flower she had picked up moments ago. It danced in the warm honeyed air as each little part of the flower blew out her tiny hands. Sesshomaru stayed ahead of them, gripping the dragon by the reigns in his walk. The beast allowed itself to be led and walked like a pet, enjoying the young girl on its back, who in turn, occasionally rubbed it's scales out of affection.

On the dragons back, strapped firmly and tightly by leather rope, were all of Rin's current gifts from Sesshomaru. He had meant to give them to her before they left, but she indulged in them while traveling by his side. He took in a small comfort watching how her eyes brightened with every silk kimono, jade comb, and scented oil. Her favorite was actually something that he really enjoyed on the flesh, something fresh, innocent, yet very intoxicating to his nose. Jasmine. She loved the scent so much that she perfumed her rice with an edible version, and put a sprig of the plants' stem in her tea. She was surrounded by that wonderful smell. Even on rare occasions would Sesshomaru use it.

Rin folded her last unwrapped kimono, reveling in its lovely sky blue silk and red cherry blossoms on the seams. It reminded her of Sesshomaru's current kimono. It stopped at her ankles and followed up with a bright yellow obi that she had already wrapped and put away. Perfect for the summer and spring months.

Sesshomaru fell back a little in their walk, standing next to the girl riding on ah-Un. She smoothed the new garment in her lap along with her plucked flower that filtered through her Lord's nose.

"Are you pleased?" He asked, looking down at the girl's hands on the kimono. She looked up at him with a warm smile.

"Of course, my lord." She beamed, "Now I am sure I have a wardrobe to rival any Lady of high rank."

His head turn back toward the direction they were walking, rejoicing on the inside, but staying unchanged on the out.

"We shall put it to the test then." He stated calmly.

"Huh?"

A bit confused, Rin's joyous state wilted slightly.

"What do you mean Sesshomaru-sama?"

"When Fall starts to change our surrounding, we will head toward the Eastern Lands." He stated plainly.

"Ohh…but why my lord? What is to happen in the Fall?"

"A Daiyōkai over the territory is having a celebration. His eldest son is to wed before the winter winds begin to bristle the air." He silenced just for a moment to give her time to soak in the information. All you could hear were the footsteps of the loyal dragon before he spoke again, "I would hope you'd accompany me to the festivities. It would give you a glimpse at how demons of superior status lavish in such rituals."

The child blinked silently a few times after he became silent again, taking very little time to think fully about the invitation. She figures she didn't have to. As she thought about it, it really wasn't an invite, rather a summons because she was already tied to Sesshomaru. He simply dressed it up as an offer.

She looked down at her sky blue silk kimono, playing with the flower stem in curiosity.

"You say he's a great demon lord? The Lord of the Eastern Lands?" She asked with her interest evident. He says nothing because he knew she would continue regardless, "What kind of Daiyōkai is he?"

"A Lemur demon."

Her voice was caught. Rin didn't know whether to be confused or laugh. She had never heard of such a thing before. Of course she knew what a lemur was, but to know one as a great demon was completely odd. She even wondered if the great lord looked just like her memories of monkeys told her. Long springy tail, round fluffy ears at the side of his head, and most notably, the thing that almost brought her to a giggle, an exposed pink bottom. To think that Lord Sesshomaru ran in these types of circles only made her smile bigger, but when he looked back her way, she chose to keep the reason to herself.

"although it may be strange, Lord Fukurokuju is extremely well known and noble, especially in the lands he resides and rules over. It would do well for you to meet him, as he is an associate of mine, and treaty holder of the Western Lands."

She froze, only blinking at the realization. _So he held some of the Western Territories?_

"If we remain on good terms, it will result in my holdings of 3/5th of the eastern lands."

"_That's more than half….." _Rin thought in shock, gasping a little. "And what of your lands, my lord?"

"After my father's death, Lord Fukurokuju was temporarily given part of the Western territories until I came of a certain age and rank." His face was still unchanged, "Now that I have surpassed my father, I will be given those territories back, along with most of his."

"_Wow…such power…"_her voice trembled on the inside, but she remained awe struck.

"Once his eldest son is married, I will sign the treaty bestowed to me and gain back what was originally mine. However…." He stilled, his eyes changing to bat downward as he grew deep in thought. Rin stilled as well, waiting patiently for him to continue. "I will not get the Eastern territories until _we_…."

He froze and didn't say anything else about that part. It seemed to embarrass him to think in such a way. He kept his eyes low, losing himself and the young girl while he stayed in thought. Rin looked away in silents, letting the summer breeze blow through her hair.

"_Hmm…I wonder what Sesshomaru-sama was going to say. It must have not been so important if he couldn't finish."_

"We must remain in good spirits with the Lord and Lady of the Eastern lands in order to require what we deserve." Rin's attention was brought back as she eyed him again, "I wish for you to make a lasting impression with them, especially since you are to be my bride. You can wear one of your best kimono if you wish…they just must know that the future lady of the Western Lands is of eloquence. I will not have bad representation of my father, the great and loved Inu yōkai at an honored celebration."

The young girl knew that her lord was not purposely being rude or insulting, and she knew not to take it as such, but she couldn't help but feel a bit of offense by his words. She couldn't remember not being pleasing to talk to. And to think that he would stir up her actually being an embarrassment. She would never shame her lord on purpose. She was always on her best behavior. Still…the celebration could have been a learning experience for her. She couldn't lie and say she wasn't excited. However, there was one thing that ached in her mind about the distant event…

"_I wonder if my human state will…."_

"Rin?" Sesshomaru brought her out of the dark. She batted her eyes, slightly detached from him, "What is your answer?"

She stared at his profile for a second and then shrugged. As if she had a choice. "Yes. Of course I will escort you to the wedding. I will wear my best kimono and will not embarrass my lord." She beamed in a playful smile, "_Its months away. By then I should be ok. I just hope the Eastern Lords are not affected by my human smell and would want to devour me."_ Her eyes shifted to a slight worry.

As the days grew hotter, the more the young girl wore shorter kimono. Sweat seemed to irritate her as she found there appeared to be almost no relief for the temperature. She fanned herself and even put her hair up. She found it hard to sleep during the day, and the warm air did nothing good for her aroma. Sesshomaru, however, didn't seem to mind it. He rather thought that her smell when perspirating was quite heady. The jasmine smell on her skin only got stronger when it was hotter. That mixed with her moist skin was almost addicting. He would usually stay quite close to her during such times. She thought him merely giving shade to her, but didn't realize his real intensions. The heat didn't bother him as much. Physically, he could be out in the sun hours upon hours without breaking much of a sweat. She, on the other hand, did not fare well in such conditions. Even before, when the air was blazing hot, taking a ride on ah-un during the day was preferred, so that at night she would be cooled enough to walk around.

"Rin?" The demon lord glided next to the young girl. She was now standing next to him in a grassy field, baking in the sun. The forest was at least two miles away. Ah-un was behind them, stamping its feet along the green blades. Her head titled up to him, sweat dripping down her forehead and neck, catching his nose. She smiled and her eyes were bright.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

He took in a deep breath, reviling in that precious scent that belonged to her, "We can't waste time here in this field…." He began just as dull, Her smile lowered, "However, I smell fresh water. A spring. Perhaps in the forest ahead. We shall stop there." He finalized, his expression unchanged.

Her face beamed once again, her eyes blinked with sheer delight, "Really?" I eyes went to the distance forest. She clapped her hands together and brought them up to her chest, lovingly and excited, "Oh thank you my lord!"

Sesshomaru wanted to smile and enjoy her happiness. He couldn't lie to himself. He found it refreshing when she smiled or seemed pleased. But his face still didn't change. The demon in him was too proud to express such strange feelings. Feelings themselves were something he hardly expressed. Even in the quietest of corridors…he didn't dissolve into emotion. It was beneath him

They became deep into the forest until the soundings of a waterfall seeped through Rin's ears. Her little heart began to beat rapidly as her excitement increased. As soon as she could see the first glistening of the water, she took off in a bolt toward it. She didn't stop until the water was feet away. Sesshomaru was not far from her, beckoning at her heels in seconds. As soon as she could, the young girl leapt slightly in the air, and landed in the cool spring with a small splash, having the water only reach up to her ankles. The bottom of her kimono got wet from the splash.

"_Maybe I should have lifted my kimono a little. I know Sesshomaru-sama went through some trouble getting it."_

But as she looked his way, his face read nothing negative. Maybe it didn't bother him. He _was _a lord. He _did _have a vast amount of coin.

_Kimonos dry…._the logical thoughts rang through her head.

"I will go scope the area. We don't need any interference." The lord stated calmly, leaving Rin to the cool and refreshing waters. Ah-Un was always close.

Once she could no longer see him, Rin took the moment to silently and quickly disrobe from the silk kimono. She had a thin robe under it, and didn't mind it getting wet. She folded the outer layer neatly, and gently put it on the banks of the stream next to her. She untied her hair and let it flow down her back. Now she was able to move about the waters freely. She started on the outer edges, and slowly made her way to the deeper parts of the water, dipping in when it was chest high. She popped back up with a deep inhale, but was loving every moment of the cool water. She could swim and float, thanks to Kagome's swimming lessons.

"_I wonder where Sesshomaru-sama has gone." _Her eyes danced around the area he disappeared from, only to shrug it off after not finding a trace. He was a powerful demon. She knew he would be fine.

After cooling down for about thirty minutes, Rin was comfortable enough from the heat. She had ventilated immensely, and knew she could get out the waters now. She began to petal her way to the more shallow parts, having her thick black hair fan out from her body in it.

A strange wind began to blow, rippling the water around her, making her stop all of a sudden. She looked around, still seeing nothing. But when the wind got a bit harsher, that's when she began to worry slightly.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She called out. He didn't answer. She began to wonder if he got distracted with something.

In less than a blink of an eye, a quick, but silent figure hurled down from way up in the trees toward Rin. She shrieked out from the body approaching, shutting her eyes so tight that water couldn't seep through them. She heard no splash from the approaching body, and bat her eyes open, whipping around, flapping the blur out. She looked all around herself, freezing when she saw the form on the edge of the banks with his arms to his hips. He was angry, or so he looked like it. She blinked a few times more, then began to shake, going morbidly still and afraid from the intruder.

"Y….you!" She trembled, still chest deep in the water.

"Aye…we've met. So I do know you."

It was the young wolf demon tribe leader. Koga, she believed.

"I knew you looked familiar." He leaned forward, as if he were studying her from that far ahead. He even sniffed the air, "Say…you look different. You got older." He sneered.

What was he doing here? Clearly Sesshomaru could have noticed his scent nearby. He wasn't as fast as he used to be, due to the missing jewel shards from his legs. How could he have slipped past the lords' keen nose?

Rin's mouth hung open as she still remained in her scared state. She didn't know what to do or what to say. But…then she remembered…

_If you are ever in need of me, all you have to do is call my name. I will come bolting to you immediately. It can be loudly or softly. There are no obstacles. _

She hoped it worked for her sake. She let out a low murmur near the water at her chest, hoping that his name would resonate through the waves. "Sess…homaru…sa…sama…"

"Yo!" Koga barked at her. She cowered closer to the water, slightly backing away. "Don't be scared of me. I thought you were someone else!"

"Huh?" She froze again, not knowing what her next move would be.

"You kinda look like this girl I once knew. Her name was Kagome."

"_Kagome-sama?"_

"But now that I've gotten a good look at ya, you look totally off. You don't even smell like her." He placed a smile on his face, "My bad!"

Rin didn't know whether to be scared or off put. Her eyes danced around in the confusion as the demon simply shook his long haired head in disbelief.

"My senses have gone bad…" He sighed, looked toward the girl with no harm intended, "What's your name again?"

Was he serious? Sesshomaru could be there in seconds to lop his head off. But what confused her the most was that years ago, this demon let his pack attack her. That was the first time she died. Now he had changed. The second time they met, she was sure Sesshomaru was going to kill him for what he did to her, but Koga ended up saving _her _life. It was all very confusing. She had thought that he might have….

In a rapid bolt of light, Sesshomaru quickly appeared right in front of Rin, on the edges of the water, positioned in a defensive stance with his hand clutching his sword. Rin squealed from his sudden fast appearance, only to halt her rapid heart when she saw him. Koga instantly leapt back toward a tall tree, taking his defensive stance as well.

"Hey! What the hell man!" The wolf spat, panting wildly from the sudden intruder. His eyes were wider than the moon itself. Sesshomaru didn't address him.

"Rin!" He hissed. She jumped from the sound of urgency in his voice.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She answered, relieved that the bolt of light was him. So what he said _did _work after all. He remained with his back turned to her and in his stance, however.

"Are you hurt? Did something happen?" His voice was cold and guarded against the scared wolf ahead.

She shook her head, as if he could see her response. "Koga here, just thought I was Kagome and came from the sky to address me." She stated quickly, "But he didn't hurt me. Rin is fine." She then addressed herself.

Koga growled slightly, jerking forward in a more confident position. But he was angry.

"Hey you jerk! I wasn't gonna hurt the girl! I just thought she was someone else!" He bit, "Now that I think about it, ain't you that mutt's older brother!? Sesshomaru she called you!?"

Sesshomaru was now glowering at him, but Koga didn't change his defense.

He continued none-the-less, "Yeah I remember you! We met a while back! You thought I was gonna hurt that dumb kid accompanying you!" He growled again, darting his eyes from the demon lord to the chest deep, surprised girl, in the water. At that, his eyes softened and batted from the realization. He then pointed rudely to her hidden form behind Sesshomaru.

"Hey! _You're_ that kid!"

She reacted by ducking her mouth into the water. Koga's eyes then went to Sesshomaru, pointing now at him.

"I ain't tryna hurt your woman! I wasn't even going to back then! I don't eat humans anymore, okay! So just let it go!"

Sesshomaru didn't change or challenge, but Rin poked her head around her lord.

"Rin." Sesshomaru spoke. Her big eyes batted way up to him, and he still didn't look down at her. "Get dressed. We are going." His hand fell from his sword, and he quietly and quickly stood to normal. The girl only nodded, climbing out the water in silence. Koga relaxed, taking a breath in. However, Sesshomaru didn't take his eyes off the wolf.

"You were a friend to Inuyasha, were you not? However, I do not take likely to his associates interfering in my affairs. I demand that you leave this part of the forest." The Dog spoke to the wolf in ice. Koga blinked several times before he reverted to his rude pointing.

"Me and that mutt-face ain't friends! Got it? I came to see Kagome and possibly invite her to a feast that me and my pack were having tonight. But since I mistook her for that kid of yours, she ain't goin!"

"A feast?" Rin's eyes grew bright as she shielded her outer kimono over her exposed chest. Luckily her hair was long enough to drape the damp under robe around her. Sesshomaru's eyes shot back to her. She felt the cold chill from his glare, but ignored it.

'Yeah." Koga began, crossing his arms now along with a sour face, "Me and my bride Ayame decided it be a good idea to invite the folks that had a hand in Naraku's death. I was in charge of finding them. So far, you guys are all I've gotten to."

"And your point is?" Sesshomaru questioned rudely but oddly calmly.

Koga grumbled before opening his mouth, "….You guys are invited to the feast…" He stated in a sort of angered defeat, lowering his eyes to the ground with a pout to his lips. It only ceased with Rin clapped her hands together with a delighted look in her eyes. Both Koga and Sesshomaru eyeballed her with assumption.

"That sounds great!" she beamed, but immediately retaliated to a frown and shy looks. She said too much. She was too excited. "That is…" She hesitated, "If Sesshomaru-sama does not mind it." Her hands went behind her back.

Koga's eyes furrowed in confusion as he gawked at her and the Dog demon. Sesshomaru suddenly had his back to Koga, who in turn squawked from the rude gesture. The Dog lord stared at the young girl, and her back at him.

"Are you absolutely sure Rin? These type of demons are a wild. You know their history with you. If it makes you uncomfortable, we do not have to go."

She blinked up at him, almost in shock. He had never been so….temperate?

"Whaddaya mean _these_ _type_!?" The wolf barked, only to be ignored in the background.

Rin's eyes quickly darted from the dog to the wolf, then back to the dog demon's golden stare and nodded.

"Yes. I am sure." She smiled, "A feast sounds great."

Half a day flew by as Sesshomaru and his bride to be took to the skies. Koga lead the way, being able to still run with incredible speed due to his demon heritage. Approaching the demon wolves den was simple. Once Sesshomaru had landed safely with the young girl and Ah-Un, all the other demon wolves started to cower in fear from their staring states. About fifty of them stood outside the waterfall alone, gawking. They knew who he was. They knew he was an ultimate symbol of power.

Rin slipped off Mokomoko with her eyes bouncing around to the many staring eyes toward her and her lord. Her kimono began to feel tight around her from all the looks. She felt nervous. Instead of focusing on the pretty waterfall and hill being highlighted by the brilliant orange and red sunset, she was sinking behind Sesshomaru, who in turn, looked around with distain. She chose to focus on his silver hair, not wanting to look ahead.

Koga marched ahead of them with confident strides. His comrades now focused on him.

"Men! Roast the boar! We have guest for our feast!" He roared. A loud echo of cheers came right after. Rin was ultra confused. She peeked her eyes from around her lord, goggling at the spectacle. There were so many wolves. Koga turned around, facing them, still with his hands on his hips.

"We will prepare the meal now. No-one will hurt you." He stated with a bit of contempt.

"What are we supposed to do while we wait?" The young girl asked, a little nervous.

Koga's eyes darted to Sesshomaru, studying him as he thought. "Well, if you stay behind _him _all night, then I guess…nothin." That comment was enough to anger the Dog demon, but the wolf ignored him. "You may sit where-ever you'd like, I suppose. Ain't none of my men gonna approach the two of you though. The dog seems too serious. And _you _look too scared to even step forward."

Sesshomaru's brows furrowed, "That's because your 'men' once attacked her." Ice filled his words.

Koga then thickened, with his eyes growing wide. It was definitely apparent that he was embarrassed to hear such words.

"If you had not once tried to kill her, maybe she would want to approach you."

Rin then decided to step forward. With her lord being so defensive toward her, there stay might not last that long. He already didn't want to be here. Breaking the ice was the best option right now. Koga turned his focus back on her, still with the shock in his eyes.

Rin folded her hands in front of her, and didn't look up at the wolf. She twaddled her thumps and relished in the stares now in front of her and behind her from Sesshomaru.

"It is true that your men attacked me." She began, low and softly. Only the two near her could hear it. "However, that was long ago. I wish to not discuss it here. If we must revisit the past, I'd rather do so while we are not at odds with each other."

Koga huffed, relaxing his arms as if defeated. But his facial expression was more that of relief. Sesshomaru's eyes never left the wolf. It was in this that Rin remembered how wordless Sesshomaru could become. Just one look had men and demons alike, whimpering away in fear. It sent a chill down her spine just from the thoughts. He was just so cold. To believe that he could have had any feeling for her was beyond her comprehension.

"Hmph…whatever!" Koga snarled, ditching the two instantly, leaping toward the waterfall of the den. Rin stared wide-eyed at his flying form.

"Such petulance."

Was all she could hear of the dog demon. Another shiver rolled down her back.

Two hours later and the feast had started. Naturally all the wolves gathered around the food and sat or stood where-ever there was room. The food was placed so that everyone could sit in one giant circle. Koga sat in the middle with selected few individuals. These were his closest comrades; the ones he trusted the most. However, since this was a special occasion, he allowed the Dog Demon and his young woman to sit next to him. Yet, this was not a welcomed thing. There was an eerie and awkward air around the three that made everyone hold their tongue. In fact, the silence alone made Rin want to rethink he stay and leave.

Sesshomaru sat cross legged next to the tense wolf. As the boar was passed around, he simply waved it off and had it skip to Rin, whom he made sure got enough. Next was the fish. That too he ignored and passed to the young girl. He did the same with the fruit and water. This alone, creeped out Koga, the leader. In fact, all wolf eyes were staring in confusion.

He pinched at one of his crossed knees as the aggravation and insult brewed at his brain. One brow hitched up as he saw how every dish was discarded and passed around while the dog didn't get any.

"Whats the big idea!?" Koga spat to the lord next to him. Sesshomaru's eyes simply closed in annoyance. "What? Ya don't like our food?" He closed a fist and waved it toward Sesshomaru, "Your woman doesn't seem to have a problem with it!"

Rin froze in her eating with widened eyes at the wolf. Sesshomaru crossed his arms with a furrowed brow over his closed eyes. Koga was getting really impatient now.

"I do not eat human food." The lord stated coldly, but it was so minuet that only Rin could detect the ice in them. Koga growled.

"Oh yeah? And why's that?" His eye twitched as well. "What does a _dog_ eat if not meat?"

Rin swallowed her food nervously after that. Was he trying to get himself killed?

Sesshomaru then opened his eyes slowly. The irritation was now along his face, but none could tell because he had a façade of calmness. However…Rin was inwardly panicking. She knew what a 'calm' Sesshomaru was capable of. The thought alone made her want to become sick.

**Sorry for errors. Try to ignore it if it's in your capability.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So glad that a few of you have listened to the Inuyasha drama CD. Trust me, I was happy too when I listened to it. But, then I read the comments. **** Shouldn't have read them. Talk about rain on the parade! Well, anyway, enjoy this post! If there are errors, please ignore if it's in your capability. I really don't like reading reviews based only on grammar. I'll just let you know now, I am an awful speller. If spell check can't find or correct it, then it'll probably just end up being wrong. That goes for grammar issues too. I know that's a bad way of thinking but, if it's any consolation, my professors give me lower essay scores because of spelling. They say I can't spell either. However, I STILL pass the papers. If they can look past it most times, I hope others can too!**

**Don't hate me, please!**

"Koga!" A loud and dominating, yet feminine voice rang clear across the den. All eyes, including Rin and her lord Sesshomaru's went to the brash sounding voice up a head. Koga went into a shear panic, twitching at his brows toward the young woman standing right outside the circle with her hands on her hips. All cleared the way who was in front of her, whilst her eyes read nothing but disappointment.

"Ayame…." A random voice mumbled in astonishment. The young demoness woman had fiery red hair hiked in two ponytails with white fur along her shoulders, waist and ankles. Her feet were bare. She also had a dainty white flower placed in one of those ponytails. She was a force to be reckoned with as a testimony to all around her who shivered near her presents.

"How dare you be rude to our guests!" She hissed, having Koga be taken aback totally from it. "You should know better than to taunt any who aren't brought here by force."

"The Dog Ain't eating!" Koga now barked, waving that same fist.

"He _just _said that he didn't like human food!" She countered, "Who knows, he probably likes to eat humans! Hence the girl next to him!"

Rin darted her eyes to Sesshomaru with her mouth hung open, ready to bite back at the comment, but she needed Sesshomaru's approval. She didn't want to act unladylike. Sesshomaru simply rested his hands on his crossed knees, not giving her an answer.

Koga practically bit his lip in half from the comment, panicking more outwardly.

"She ain't food! She's his woman!"

Ayame gave a nonchalant wave at the reveal, shaking her head at her husband's pathetic banter, "All the same, Koga. He just isn't hungry."

"But the dog-" Koga's yelling was interrupted by a subtle growl coming from the pit of Sesshomaru's belly. The wolf then slowly retreated his fist and anger to a more calm position. Not only did the growl scare him, but he knew that Sesshomaru was stronger than all his comrades put together. Starting a war, and getting himself and the others killed, was not the wisest thing to do. All he did next was cross his arms and sulk, surrendering without blatantly saying it out loud.

Rin relaxed again, but she continued to eat her food slowly. Koga began to grumble.

Ayame glided her way to the inner circle where her husband and guests were. She stood right in front of Rin and Sesshomaru with an apologetic look in her eyes, sighing after looking them up and down.

"Please forgive Koga. He really is a nice wolf once you get to know him. He just feels competition when near such a powerful demon." She then smiled, "I do appreciate you guys coming. We worked hard on the feast, and it's nice to see at least one of you enjoying it."

She was talking about Rin, who in turn danced her eyes from the demoness to Sesshomaru, just to make sure she was the one being addressed.

"You're generosity is wasted. She would have had plenty to eat whether we had joined you or not. This is simply something to fill the day." Sesshomaru spoke with such ice. It made Rin want to face-palm herself.

"The fact that your pathetic wolf spouse could not keep his mouth shut is the reason why we will not be staying long."

Rin prepared herself for some violent rumbling now. She gently set down her bowl with food and rested her hands on her knees. If something went flying, she didn't want her food to be knocked out her hands. She could feel the air growing ugly, as from her peripherals, she could see Koga boiling hot red now. She closed her eyes, simply counting down to the grand finally.

Ayame then sighed again, smiling softly, "Well…" She began, "Glad you came anyway. I can't say I blame you for wanting to leave."

Rin peeped one of her lids open, scanning the area, reassuring that nothing was happening. In fact, Sesshomaru was still coolly sitting next to the heated wolf, as if nothing had bothered him. She even thought that it sort of amused him to see Koga so riled up. In that case, she popped her other eye open, sighing in an ease. Are

It was then that the Dog demon turned his head to Rin, having Rin do the same to him.

"Rin," He began, "When you are finished, we shall leave. I've grown little patience for these wolves."

The young girl gulped, nodded with a shaky vibe. If she wasn't hungry, if only she could have kept her excitement to herself, then maybe Sesshomaru would not have been so testy.

"Umm, Sesshomaru-sama? May I go…relieve myself first?"

Ayame's brow cocked to the side, "You Have to ask permission to do such a thing?" It shocked her to hear it, but Rin quickly protested with wide-eyes toward the Demoness.

"It's not anything like that. I just didn't want to wonder off without him knowing."

Even though the girl usually did things without the permission of the Dog lord, she felt it appropriate to ask just this once, since Koga was not necessarily liked at this moment. Sesshomaru gave her an approving nod.

"I will stand watch." He stated calmly, halting her from moving forward. Koga let out a rude snort, catching all three to his attention. His stance was composed, but his arms were crossed and his eyes read annoyance.

"Let the girl go. She'll be fine without you at her back." He huffed, "None of my men will touch her."

"And what makes you so sure that she will be?" The demon lord asked, looking to Koga.

"As I said earlier today, we don't eat humans. As chief of the Wolf demon tribe, it is forbidden to lay a harmful hand upon them. Eating them will result in banning from the group."

"You made this rule?" Rin asked with wide-eyes. Koga huffed again and pouted, then nodded without looking her way, "Well then, Sesshomaru-sama, I shall be fine to go by myself."

"I do not trust wolves, Rin."

"Then if I need you, I will call your name. I know you will come straight to me if there is ever a problem."

Golden eyes met deep brown as Sesshomaru looked to the young girl. They made an agreement without ever speaking. The chemistry between the two was so in sync that neither one had to say a word to know what the other was thinking. In no time at all, Rin was walking by herself to the far side of the den, where none could see her. She had the confidence in knowing that her lord would come at the drop of a dime if she were in trouble.

She found a big bush near some taller trees and shrub and began to hike up her kimono. It really wasn't lady like; squatting within a bush hunched over, but it was the only way to get relief without showing her goodies to everyone. She had been holding it in for hours, sitting through intense and rising fights without even a trickle. She sighed of relief from the thought and the steady stream coming from herself.

The sound of twigs rustling from above distracted the young girl while she finished and pulled the kimono back down. It was enough to stir her nerves just a little. A weird and steady wind blew past her, swaying her hair and the shrubs. Along with it sent an eerie chill down her back, causing her to shiver and fold her arms over herself. It felt like eyes were on her, sculpting her every move.

"_is someone watching me?" _she questioned herself, looking upward to the tips of the trees. She found no-one, but knew something was there. Near her even. She could feel it. Another chill rolled down her back, hitting to her feet. She fought the urge to call for help. She wasn't yet sure that she needed it. She just watched as the trees waved in the breeze.

"YO!"

A sudden and booming brash voice spooked Rin into darting her eyes down and over her shoulder. She jumped back with a racing heart when she saw she could practically touch noses with Koga, who was now so up close that she could trace every line of his tanned face. But before she could shriek in terror from his sudden approach, the wolf was gripping her by the waist and slapping his palm over her mouth harshly. His speed alone almost knocked the wind out of her, causing her to cry out.

"Shh!" He hissed, "Don't scream! If you do, your dog will come after us and rip my head off!"

She tried to calm her breathing and heart beyond his grip, but she was too stirred up too cool down completely. All she could do to note that she understood was blink several times and shake a nod from his cupping hand. A trickle of sweat rolled down the side of his brow, and his face was frustrated. Rin on the other hand was scared out of her mind. When Koga read her nod, he slowly descended his hands from her but kept them extended from himself in a defense, just in case she decided to scream.

Rin gripped her kimono at her heart, shaking while she eyed the wolf. He in turn said nothing, but panted, staring into her eyes. She was suddenly stilled from the silence. Maybe he was the one she was feeling just minutes before.

"Are….are you going to eat me?" She whimpered out, trying to fight new tears.

Koga's face went baffled and shocked. He opened his mouth, stumbling at first of the words but regained his voice later, "Don't-I ain't that hungry, and I don't eat humans. I've said that three times today!"

Her voice hitched and her shaking continued, "Then…then what do you want?"

His arms lowed with caution, then he stood tall and straight with them now to his hips. This new stance confused Rin. She didn't know what to take it as.

"I just wanted…." He hesitated a bit, taking a deep breath. She pause brought Rin to the verge of insanity. "I just wanted to say sorry for what happened to ya those years ago." Now Rin was even more confused, as her heart halted this time, "We ate humans back then. I didn't know who you were, or what you were then. I didn't know that you were involved with such a high powered demon. I didn't even know you existed." He huffed then, "My comrades were hungry, but I didn't know they had chased you that far out into the woods." He began scratching his head nervously, "I guess they don't know what 'no' means, eh?"

Rin finally relaxed, sighing again from the wolfs plight. She now sensed there was no danger here. It was just another hurt canine. She was beginning to know the breed well.

Another sigh left her lips, "well…they _were _persistent." Her voice was hopeful and swelled into a smile, making Koga a bit more at ease, "I guess you could be proud of that."

He snorted, "I guess. But having beef with the dog over there wasn't my hoped outcome."

"He's just protective. And to be honest, there would have been no problems if you hadn't insisted on insulting him."

Now Koga got defensive, pointing now to himself, "He insulted me! He doesn't like me or my men!" He growled, but strangely this didn't bother the girl.

"Even if you were right, do you really want to stir up more problems with him? You've seen what he could do."

Koga sighed that time, looking away from her in thought. His brow then curled up in his thoughts, "I guess not. He'd slice me apart in seconds."

"And…" Rin began again, making Koga lock eyes with her, "Back when I was first killed…I wasn't anything to him then. I had come to help him a few times before, but I wasn't anything yet." She looked down, "In fact, If he hadn't come to revive me, I still would have been dead."

Koga was shaking his head at that moment, still with him hands to his hips, "Hmph, Dogs." He stated simply and disdainfully.

Rin crossed her arms now, doing the exact same thing, "Wolves."

At that, the two shared a small laugh, looking back on all events. The wind blew and no longer sent a dreadful chill down her back, in which made her ease even more.

"SO!" Koga barked, smiling now at the girl, "We cool now?" He asked, extending one of his hands toward her. She bit her lips while looking at him, but it took no effort for her to smile and extend her hand back, griping his.

"Yes, we are." She calmly agreed, shaking his strong hand in a sort-of pact.

"Good!" He beamed, but suddenly fell to gloom in the face. It worried Rin. "Now could you tell this to Sesshomaru so that he doesn't scare away my pack?" He almost begged, "The guy is scary, ya know! And I'd feel better knowing that he wouldn't kill us."

A giggle slipped through her mouth as they walked back toward the others, "I will tell him." They walked calmly and at comfort with each other, "He may not listen right away though."

**CONTINUING**

High above the trees, in the dead of the night stood a pale creature with long black hair and red glowing eyes. Her elegant kimono flapped in the wind and her eyes glowered to the tiny girl feet below her in a bush. She growled at the jasmine scent lingering off of her as her watching grew intense. It angered her so much that a human was now in company of such a powerful demon. What angered her more is that the girl seemed to be enamored with him.

"Hmph, This ward seems to be just a minor annoyance. She will be a simple bump in the road when I, Himika, sorcerous of poisons, come to claim what is rightfully mine."

Her hair blew wild and free from the tips of the trees, masking her appearance as the human girl now looked up. She was almost certain she could see her way up this high. It would have been tragic to have had to kill her this early on if she were to be seen, but a brilliant diversion came into play before the young human could sense anything.

Himika Inhaled and then grinned maliciously at the approaching wolf. He was the perfect distraction.

"_Just in case Sesshomaru is attached to this human…." _She thought harder, smiling even wider with her eyes glowing blood red, "The wolf will do nicely."

Her evil plan began to brew. She looked away from the two below her, staring at her growing red claws filling with orange and hot poison. They glimmered under the moon, and her thoughts ran through her head, giving her a sort of pleasure when clocking the plan. She then let her laughing seep out of her mouth slightly, indulging in the scheme she had awaiting.

"Yes…" She purred, "I'll go to Sesshomaru, and then snuff the minor bump in the way."

Her shivering laugh echoed in the masking wind as she disappeared in the night.

**July**

Rin's hair was placed in a high pony tail while sweat dripped down her neck. This month was certainly hotter than the last month. She wore a yellow kimono with aqua and pink designs on the sleeves and hems of the cloth, with a bright green obi tied to it. This kimono was made of a light material, stopping just above her ankles. It was made specifically for the hotter months, and the young girl took a delight in knowing that Sesshomaru had put so much care and thought into what she wore. Still…it was beaming outside. Even as the sun set in their journey as it did now, it was still blazing.

"Sesshomaru-sama, when will we stop and rest? I'm afraid the heat has really drained me." She called out to him ahead of her. He suddenly stopped in his tracks, having her do the same. She held onto Ah-Un's reigns with a slight squeeze.

"We will not stop until we have reached our destination." He stated without even turning to look at her. She huffed quietly, looking away from the back of his head; "However," He spoke again, catching her attention, "We will take to the skies."

In that moment, he turned on his heels toward her; his hair catching in the wind.

"Let us go." He commanded softly to her. In that case, she nodded and hopped onto the dragon. Sesshomaru gathered his energy in that instant and began to levitate off the ground. In no time they were hurling upward past the trees and into the clouds. Rin's breath was caught when she got a full eyes view of the brilliant orange sunset. It was gorgeous. Her kimono radiated off the light, scattering her heart-beat from the beauty. Sesshomaru looked back at her, hearing her pulse go mad, but relaxed when viewing her expression.

She really had turned out to be a beautiful young woman. Though he said nothing, he took in her long black hair and how the orange from the setting sun set its light against the waves of her locks. She was petite with fair skin and wonderful curves. He only knew because of the view he had when she was out of the stream last month. However, he couldn't revel in her loveliness because of the distraction posed as Koga. He cursed the wolf on the inside.

The demon lord shook the thoughts as he and the young girl glided in the night sky. Even-though he was aware of his feeling, the thought of emotions constantly invading his mind, annoyed him. It was still very foreign.

"My Lord!?" Rin called out again, holding onto Ah-Un tightly. Sesshomaru looked behind him again to her staring at him with a smile. "Do you see the sky!? It's wonderful, isn't it?" She asked, but she knew he wouldn't say anything. She just simply wanted to express how she felt at that moment. "By the way, My Lord, how long until we reach our next destination?"

His hair flapped in the night breeze a head, "It goes without saying."

She shrugged to that notion. "Well, may I ask, where we are headed?"

He looked back ahead of him, staying stoic as usual, "You will see in good time."

**Continuing**

Rin awoke with a fluttered bat to the eyes. She was no longer on the windy back of her dragon companion, nor was she in the night sky she remembered. She was lying in a dimly lit cave with a fire some feet away. She managed to rub the sleep from her eyes and sat up from her cozy spot. Her surroundings were bizarre. She didn't really know where she was.

As she looked around herself, she noticed that no-one was nearby. She looked behind her and saw nothing but a cave wall. She scuffed herself up, blinking at her quiet settings.

"Hello!?" She called out. All that answered was the crackling fire.

She walked pasted it to the other end of the cave. It held nothing but darkness on that end, but she crept down it none-the-less.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She called again, but her echoed voice was all she received.

She steadily walked down the dark hall until she saw the opening of the cave. Her heart soared to see the night sky ahead. She decided to run that way, letting her feet take action.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Ah-Un!?" She was so sure he was out the cave.

Unfortunately, her feet halted in their run when she got to the edge, noticing nothing beyond it but a deep and hollow drop that she couldn't see an ending to. It all ended in pitch black. Not only did this scare Rin, it made her shake. A cold sweat ran down her back along with an eerie chill that she recognized.

In that instant, the flame from the roasting fire she was near, suddenly blew out. Rin whirled around to witness the growth of darkness back within the cave.

"Is…is someone there?" She panicked, felling that chill again and a haunting wind this time. She gripped at her chest and gulped a fearful lump down her throat. Nothing answered. Her heart rate picked up. She looked back to the outside of the cave, gawking again at the endless drop.

"Silly human…."

A faint and small voice came from deep in the cave. Rin's blood ran cold as she looked back over her shoulder. What greeted her almost made her faint.

"Blood red eyes…." She whimpered. Her eyes were wide and trembling.

A chilling laugh came, and then a showed form began to approach her with the eyes. Rin wanted to back away but couldn't because of the cliff.

The laugh chimed again, louder and closer as the figure was a mere foot away now. Rin was shaking now.

"Who…." She choked, "Who are you? What do you want?" She shuddered. The dark figure didn't answer, just continued to glide closer, swallowing any light around the young girl. "Go away!" Rin shouted.

"Humans are a waste." The cold voice hissed. "They are nothing but lowly worms. Pests!" It did again. Gaining on her to the point where the young girl could feel icy breath at her face. "Demons and pests do not coexist!"

Rin was now frozen. She stood a shaky mess, not being able to move. Literally, she couldn't even flinch.

"_Wha-what's wrong with me!? Why can't I move my body_!?"

"I shall squash the bug!" The voice growled, growing in size with a large dark hand hurling toward Rin.

The young girl screamed in bloody murder that would chill any being if heard it. In one powerful shove, she was knocked off the ledge and into the endless pitted drop, blaring a shattering cry with no one coming to save her.

Rin awoke in a cold sweat and rapidly beating heart. Her breath was on overdrive and her forehead was covered in a sheet of sweat. In fact the whole front part of her kimono was covered in dampness. She continued to pant from the dream and laid an arm above her head. She also realized that she was laying on her back. Her hair was fanned out and a fire crackled near her. As she caught her breath, she took in her new surroundings.

Her heart began to pick up even more now. In a sudden burst of energy, she sat up in a pop like daisies, and wildly looked around herself in a better view. This place, this area was just like her dream. She was in a cave with a fire like before. She began to shake.

"Rin!"

A booming but familiar voice rang ahead of her with a timber that eased her quickly. In front of her was a standing Sesshomaru from the further ends of the cave. Her eyes widened and her mouth spread into a relieved smile.

"Sesshomaru-sama!?"

"What has happened?" Concern filled his voice, "Your heart is racing."

Rin then froze, catching her breath some. "I-I just had a bad dream. That was all, My lord."

He knew something was wrong when her jasmine scent mixed with a distressed sweat, filled his nose, along with her rapidly beating pulse. He came instantly as soon as he caught a whiff.

"You are sure you are not hurt?"

She nodded, biting her trembling lips to keep them from revealing their shaking to Sesshomaru. "I'm fine."

She lied, and he could tell. But before he could say anything to her about it, an old crippled figure approached from behind the tall stature of Sesshomaru.

"What's all the hullabaloo about!?" The old man groaned, shoving past the demon lord, revealing himself completely to Rin. She in turn froze, not knowing what to say. "I leave you for a second and you have the girl shaking! You really need to work of your human skills, Sesshomaru!" The old man nagged. "Jeez, that dragon looks scared half to death too, behind her! What did you do!?"

Rin only blinked. Not only did she not notice Ah-Un behind her, but she was completely confused and struck on why she and Sesshomaru were where they were.

She let out the shaky words of his name before her bewilderment took over.

"Totosai-sama?" She questioned. All the old man did was scratch his long curly beard in annoyance. She then looked to Sesshomaru, "Why are we here with Totosai, Sesshomaru-sama?"

**Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank u **_**blackacess , mee5005, , jj, RinSess13, and xeraQuick **_**for the reviews! Glad you like the story! That means a lot to me! I hope you guys will continue to read it!**

**Ok so I'm annoyed with the way my chapters have been looking. I'll often post it with symbols and space marks etc… just to make it flow and look better, but when I post the chapter on the sight, they disappear! I guess certain things don't register through the site. I also notice I repeat certain phrases too much. Oh well! I'll work on it, **_**and **_**making chapters longer. I hate my short chapters…yet I keep writing them! BTW can anyone tell me whether Koga's name is really spelled like k.o.g.a, or if it's actually k.o.u.g.a? It's not a bother to me personally, but I want to take a chance in not being wrong or confuse readers. Avoiding comments on how to spell names is what I'd like.**

**Speaking of comments, in no way, shape, or form, do I dislike them! Anyone can comment if they'd like. In fact, I would love to read some LOL. Unless this story is just **_**that **_**awful….I hope not though.**

**ENJOY!**

"Totosai?" Rin questioned with wide eyes. "Why are we with him? Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Do you not remember, child?" The old man asked, "You were brought here by Sesshomaru. You flew upon that dragons back! Don't you remember?" All she did was blink more in her confusion. The old man sighed, "Poor thing." He huffed to Sesshomaru, "She was too tired to remember. She _was _fast asleep when you landed."

The girl gathered herself to stand up, eyeing the both of them.

"Rin, you should continue to rest. It is still dark out."

"I can't. I was woken by my dream. Now…I'm no longer sleepy."

"It is still too early to discuss what I have planned for you."

"Hmm…" The old man groaned. "Well…we could talk about it if she insists on staying awake."

"Talk about what?"

The two demons looked to each other…

"Follow me." Totosai grumbled, turning towards the other end of the cave. Rin and Sesshomaru trailed behind him.

The three arrived to the opening entrance of the forge, where there was another fire outside, streaming a little smoke up toward the starry sky, and smelted weapons that had yet to be hammered on the far corners inside the cave. Inside the fire were five small metal objects, all the same size and length.

"Sit by the fire." The old man commanded to Rin and Sesshomaru. They both listened to Totosai sitting across from him. He ruggedly bent down, crackling bones as he did so. When he was finally able to get all the way down to the ground, he positioned himself comfortably. He then reached into the fire to one of the small metal pieces and placed in on a flat smooth rock in front of him. He grabbed his hammer that was also next to him, and just held it by the red hot metal piece.

"Do you know why you are here, girl?" He asked Rin. She jolted to the question, only to stare at him with muddle. He in turn, looked down to the metal and began whacking at it with his hammer. In the middle of the noise, he began to talk again, "For a while now, Sesshomaru has been requesting that I commission new weapon. One small and dainty but able to slice and cut cleanly."

Rin perked up a bit from the news, "but…I thought you didn't want to forge any weapons for Sesshomaru-sama." As soon as she spoke, she shirked off. She could feel the eyes upon her from speaking too boldly.

"Eh…I'm not." He answered. "The weapons are for someone with smaller hands. If Sesshomaru were to weld these, they'd slip through his fingers." He continued to hammer. "This weapon is being made for you, girl. Or should I say, weapons."

"Huh!?" She chocked with bright eyes. She was baffled. "For me? But why?" If she wasn't awake before, she was surely alert now.

"Rin." Sesshomaru spoke up, having the girl look to him, staring into his golden orbs.

"My lord? Why'd you commission weapons for me?" She gulped in asking.

"As the lord of the Western lands, you must understand that this Sesshomaru has obtained many enemies. It would not be wise to keep you around unarmed. You must have protection just in case I cannot reach you."

"But…" She stumbled, "I do not know how to use these weapons, nor have I ever harmed any being. I've never brought intentional pain to anyone. I wouldn't know the first thing about killing."

"I will teach you how."

"Sesshomaru _is _very skilled in combat, girl. He'd be the perfect teacher. You'd have nothing to fear with him showing you the way…." Totosai put in his extra gravy, but he grumbled from the next thoughts coming to mind, "Others…may not be so lucky…" He mumbled, poking out his mouth in a mope.

"_He must have threatened him…." _Rin thought to herself as she eyed the grumpy older demon. "Still, I am a little frightened by the thoughts of hurting someone. What if they are stronger than me?" She asked him.

"These weapons will be forged to cut so precisely and swiftly, that any creature to come in contact with them, won't be able to react until it's too late. You would have already hurt them."

Sesshomaru could tell Rin was getting a bit edgy from the news. She sat up high on her knees and grew stiff every time Totosai said the word 'weapon'. He flinched at the thought that she would be displeased, even now as he saw the undeniable frown on her face. He wanted so bad to gratify her, and make her smile, but it ached to have thought that he failed. He knew he did. He viewed as faint sweat trailed down her brow. She was definitely not liking this conversation in the slightest.

"_She had never been the killing type. How could I subject her to such an act?"_

Totosai finished his endless hammering and blew on the first of five pieces that were still cooking in the fire. The metal started off red, but as his demonic breath blew, it quickly shifted to that of a dull silver tint. Rin watched in amazement, but her tiny little heart was beating at a pace that made Sesshomaru uncomfortable. He thought that while she was sleeping, that tempo was bad. However, then, she was unconscious. It was nerve racking to see the girl wide awake and have such a frantic pulse. It seemed as if she could have passed out any minute. He had to react before she went griping the ground for air or help.

Sesshomaru placed a gentle hand on her small shoulder just to calm her down and register to her that he was there. However, when he touched her, she jumped from the uncharacteristic warmth. She didn't expect him to be this smoothing towards her. She knew she had to become used to him again, but she had forgotten that that came with some unexpected outcomes.

"Rin." The demon lord spoke gently. She shot her big eyes to him. They read puzzlement as usual. "If you do not want the daggers, we do not have to have them made. All you have to do is tell me."

Totosai stopped his ice breath from blowing onto the metal after hearing Sesshomaru's words. Yet he kept his mouth bubbled up with air, waiting on her to speak.

Her brow creased at Sesshomaru as if he had two heads. "Daggers?" It sounded funny coming from her lips, "is…is that what they are? The weapons?" She asked.

Totosai then suddenly tossed the tiny metal object, that he was hammering, towards the two of them. In a natural reaction, Rin squealed when it hurled toward her, but stopped and regained herself when she felt nothing and heard a light clank sound to the ground near her. She searched the area, spotting the blade sticking with its handle up and blade inserted in the dirt slightly behind her. The old man tossed it in-between the two of them on purpose.

With curiosity, Rin reached over, gripped the slightly warm handle and plucked the dagger from the hard ground. She brought it to eyes view, studying it closely in a sort of wonder.

"That was unnecessary to throw it at us, Totosai." Sesshomaru scolded. The old man immediately began to inwardly panic and showed his embarrassment by breaking a sweat and scratching the back of his head.

"Eh…well…you can't say that wasn't a good shot." He nervously laughed.

Rin stayed busy, seemingly warped in her studying. "_This blade is…beautiful."_ The dagger, though dull, was carved from a precious metal that could be so thinly carved, as she turned the blade to its side, you could hardly see it anymore. It was impressively sharp. She grazed her index finger along the blade ever so lightly, as if a feather touched it, yet there was a faint pink line from where she touched that later turned red from the blood forming.

"_Amazing." _Her eyes continued to gawk, twinkling from the sight.

On the handle of the dagger was a small carving. It was not yet done, as she could tell, but was a vivid enough to read what it was. The intricate curves lined and morphed into a flowery type object so enticing, when she figured out what it was, her breath was caught. "A jasmine flower?" She murmured just low enough so that she couldn't be heard.

Sesshomaru knew that it was her most favorite scent and plant. She loved it so much that she ate with the fragrance in her rice bowl. For him to think of something so subtle, yet important to her and have it carved onto her dagger made her….made her want to tear up. In fact…she was. It was only noticeable when she let out a sniffle from the amazing dagger that was in her hand. Though it was a weapon, Sesshomaru took endless time and care into getting it made. His attention to detail was beyond incredible.

Unfortunalty, the demon lord smelled the salt from the tears she was beginning to shed. It alerted him so he looked to the girl with concern.

"Rin?" He asked seriously. "What is it?"

She couldn't form the words in her head yet. She was still a baffled mess from the extraordinary gift.

"This…." She tried, but stumbled, "This…" She did again, failing at her shaky words. In that instant of gawking and amazement, she did begin to shed tears, but they were not of sorrow or fear, "Oh, Sesshomaru-sama! It's amazing!" she exclaimed.

However, this confused him to no end. "Then why do you weep, Rin?" He tried not to show his mortification. He thought that she hated the gift so much that it drove her to tears. She was simply saying it was nice to make him feel better about making it for her. She had to just hate it to be crying. Otherwise, why cry when it was something you loved. The emotions stirred him crazy as they raked as foreign objects in his mind.

"Hmph…" He snorted, "You are too benevolent Rin. I can tell you hate the gift." Her pulse was rapid and she was stiff. She had to hate it! It made no sense, any other way.

She shook her head instantly to him and Totosai. "No! I absolutely love it!" She countered, "I didn't think I would have."

"Well that's a relief!" The old man blurted, pulling out another piece of red hot metal. He began to hammer it, "We thought that would be absolutely revolted when seeing the weapons, but now that you like them, I can finished them for you. As you can see, the blade is very sharp! I'm surprised Sesshomaru didn't come to your aid when he smelled the trickle of blood on your ringer."

"_They could smell that!?" _she screamed in her head with wide and embarrassed eyes.

"And as for the carving on the handle," He began again with more hammering, "He had told me how much you loved jasmine, so we discussed personalizing it and putting that image somewhere on the dagger. And to add on to the dull finish on them…" He paused, contemplating his next wordings, "It will be casted in the finest of silver and will have a jade handle. The handle you see now is only the beginning touches. The jasmine carving will match the blade as well."

This was just too much for her. She was so happy at this moment that she didn't know what to say or how to say anything.

Totosai finished his hammering on the second dagger, "I didn't mind commissioning a weapon when it had to deal with you." He dryly chuckled, "You haven't ever tried to kill me…." That time, he grumbled toward Sesshomaru, how in turn, stayed indifferent to his whining.

"Oh!" He shouted, startling Rin once more with the dagger still in her hand. Any louder and the blade would have sliced right through her palm, "I forgot to tell you something."

"What is it, Oji-sama?"

"The blade is laced with a special deadly herbed poison."

Rin suddenly let out an outwardly squeal from the reveal. She looked at her sliced finger with an over body shaking. She then gulped a thick fear down her throat.

"What!?" Sesshomaru hissed, instantly gripping his sword toward the old man. Totosai leapt up and began to wave frantically at the two.

"It only hurts demons! NOT human!" He spoke rapidly and desperately. He didn't want today to be the day he got ripped open by Bakusaiga.

The panicking alone made Rin want to faint.

After a few hours of hammering and cooling metal, the daggers were beginning to take shape. Though they weren't done, Rin was taking pride that soon she could cherish something that was made specifically just for her. It wasn't something passed down. Sesshomaru never gave her something that someone else already had. Not even himself.

The dawn was approaching, seen by the lighter blue coming from the sky to the East. Totosai was hanging the daggers inside the cave with the rest of his unfinished metal works. There were swords and armor all aligned, cooling after the intense hammering they have received. Rin took the liberty in taking a closer look at them, in awe from the craftsmanship that the old demon had. She touched one of the pieces of armor, admiring how smooth to the touch it was. The metal was shiny enough for her to see a distorted reflection of herself.

"Whose armor will this be, Oji-sama?" She asked, bending forward, closer, to be amused at her reflection.

The old man hung the last dagger up with a hummed pondering. He wobbled closer to the girl, looking too at the silver breast plate.

"hmm…" He grumbled with a scratch to his head, "I think that one is going to the one named…Koga…I think?" He dipped his head closer with hers, just to get a better look.

Her eyes went wide with a light gasp slipping her lips. In her reflection, they bulged bigger than her face, almost making her forget the name with a laugh.

"Koga-kah?" She questioned with a little worry.

Sesshomaru was still sitting by the fire with crossed arms and closed eyes. Rin looked over to him with her long black hair falling from her back.

"So, Totosai, you would make that despicable wolf a breast plate, but you couldn't commission this Sesshomaru a new sword?" His voice was filled with disregard.

The old man went stiff with alarm. Before she knew it, Totosai was nudging her harshly, making her eyes bounce to his frightened form. But he was swift enough to make it not as noticeable.

He lowered his head to her, whispering harshly.

"Lets not talk about the armor, Okay?"

"But why, Oji-sama?"

He got his mouth closer to her ear, "Because, we both know how Sesshomaru feels about that wolf. He explained to me when you arrived that you had an impolite encounter with him. Let's just leave it at that."

"TOTOSAI!" He hissed that time.

The elder demon turned his head to him with a nervous grit at his teeth. "He scares me the most." He murmured to the girl with wide beaded eyes.

"Did you not hear me? I asked you a question!"

The old man whipped around with a shaky hand to his head, smiling anxiously and wide.

"Well…" He tried to think of something that wasn't insulting, "You see…" It didn't work. And soon he was grumpily frowning with his hands to his hips, "Koga is the leader of a powerful wolf demon tribe. It brought vast coin and allies commissioning armor for him." He lowered his arms for the next part, going back to nervous, "He also never tried to kill me…" He stated as an after-thought.

Sesshomaru said nothing and continued to be a cool mess where he sat. Totosai looked to the girl next, ignoring the grumpy dog in the distance.

"Now girl," He began. She stood up tall and straight with a hand to her chest, "The daggers are not yet finished, and need some more work before you can wield them. You can come back in a few weeks and officially take them, then."

"Okay." She humbled.

"Until then, try not to get into any serious trouble. As a human, you can only do so much…" He stirred, "And…as far as Koga-" But he was already being cut off by the nano second that it took Sesshomaru to be there in-between him and the girl. He coward away shakily, backing as fast as his boney legs could take him.

The old man waved his cane that instant, angrily cursing the demon lord for beckoning so fast.

"Damn-it Sesshomaru!" He squawked.

He stood there, strong, tall and intimidating, his claws glowing green with poison.

"Do you not know how to stop, Totosai?" He questioned coldly, "That wolf is nothing but a nuisance. I do not want to hear his name again."

"_Gee, was he that rude?" _the elder demon questioned within himself.

"Everything about him irritated my very being. His smell, his voice, his words…."

Rin was silent next to the demon. She quietly cringed at every harsh syllable spoken about Koga. She and him were acquaintances now. She didn't feel the need to dwell on what was the past.

"_So…he was jealous of him?" _She asked herself, knowing that she could never ask her lord upfront. Sadly, she knew that such a prideful demon as Sesshomaru could not distinguish such a feeling. It was beneath him. Jealousy was a lowly feeling, and an emotion that only the most self-aware of creatures could acknowledge. Sesshomaru _was _strong no doubt, but he was also conceited.

"He insulted my house, and attempted to touch what was mine."

Rin's eyes batted to his profile in a state of surprise. "_Is he….speaking of me?" _It crept in her thoughts wildly.

"That insolent fool!" He hissed bitterly, "chasing after my pride whilst she moved from my sight."

Realization slapped the girl in the face like wildfire. Her big brown eyes grew bigger still, and she caught the faint tremors of her chest from an increasingly rapid heart. Her eyes goggled at the tall form of Sesshomaru as he explained to Totosai what happened. She had thought that it wasn't noticeable, but she went back to Jaken's wary words years ago.

_You cannot deceive my master's keen nose!_

"_He could smell him on my skin…" _She whimpered, "_I thought I was okay. He just touched me briefly. Nothing bad or insulting. Nothing fished with impure thoughts…." _She began to inwardly panic, "_How could Koga not know that his scent would radiate on my flesh!? Damn wolves!"_

She cursed him on the inside.

"I…" She stumbled, "I didn't know you could smell him on my skin…"

From her distance, Sesshomaru could still hear her, and it surprised the young girl. He turned his head in her direction, meeting golden eyes to chocolate brown. When she got into his gaze she bit her lip from the nerves she now had piped up.

"I didn't want to ask you why, but it was a scent that I did not expect on you." He spoke in monotone, "I suppose his sneaky moves away from the horde was to get to you."

A sliver of chills rolled down Rin's back, and her grip on her kimono grew tighter. Still, Sesshomaru didn't fester any ill toward her. He simply continued to stare, waiting for her response. Totosai said nothing either, but it was obvious that he was a tad bit glad that some of the heat was off him.

She shakily shook her head in a response, frantic to now defend herself, "No!" She pleaded, "It wasn't anything like that. He…" She had to calm herself. She was acting way too wildly for such a calm tone. Sesshomaru didn't seem angry with her, just slightly upset at the wolf, "He just came to apologize to me."

His brow furrowed, "Apologize?"

She quickly nodded, "About my first death those years ago."

He turned fully to her, towering over her, "Then why could I smell his scent on you? Surely, an apology doesn't involve a touch."

This was it, the whole wallop of nervous energy. As she struggled to find an answer, Sessmoaru's powerful form stood idle. Just waiting on her answer was making her want to forget that she ever agreed to go to the feast.

"_Stupid wolf! You didn't have to touch me! You could have just spoken to me! Why'd you have to scare me!?"_

"Rin?" He commanded a little firmer.

She blinked out of her daze, still searching for an answer herself. It really didn't make sense when she tried to gather words. Koga was just making sure she didn't scream and get Sesshomaru's attention. However, she couldn't tell him that. He didn't want Koga touching her at all, let alone trying to keep her from calling out to the Dog demon.

"Rin!?" He commanded again, that time growing an evident impatients.

"He…" She gulped and tried again, "He just shook my hands, My lord. That was all. Nothing else!" The words just rushed out like running water. When she finished, her panicky energy turned into pants for breath, however, she really didn't understand why. Maybe it was the fact that Sesshomaru was demanding a quick answer. Or maybe it was because he was so intimidating. Whatever the case, the thoughts bothered the girl. For the first time, since coming on this voyage, she felt a pint up fear for her master. She used to never care or be bothered about his antics or stoic ways. _Now, _that he was wanting of her presence and attention in a more affectionate way, she was tense. It was just….too confusing.

"He did this after apologizing to you?" He questioned with a searching brow.

Rin nodded quickly, scared that he might have read her little lie if she didn't. His brow furrowed even more. His golden eyes penetrated hers for the longest of time, reading every detail in her movements. She, however, stood as still as a statue under his gaze. Holding it alone was so nerve racking that she thought she might have bursted with the truth.

Totosai suddenly interrupted with a clear to his throat. Gold eyes broke from trembling chocolate brown instantly, setting Rin free from the hypnotic gaze. She was sure Sesshomaru was going to say something, but she thanked her lucky stars that the old man broke the ice.

"maaaybe you guys should go. I don't want to be involved in this conversation." Totosai sang.

"So soon, Totosai? When I haven't finished interrogating you yet." Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"Eh…" He shirked off, "You sure know how to make an old demon wish he was dead already."

A quick knuckle cracking shook the old man up, "We could speed up that process."

"No, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin belted. The two demons turned to her with curious eyes. She had a grit to her teeth reading that she was in fear for the old man. Sesshomaru really could be irrational. He just didn't like being told so.

The demon lord quickly turned on his heels back toward the exit of the forge. Both Rin and Totosai eyed him, wondering what was supposed to happen next.

"We are going, Rin." He commanded with his back turned to her. She glided her gaze over to the equally stunned elder demon before stepping at Sesshomaru's heels

Totosai grumbled, "Next time you come here with that ungrateful attitude, I'm going to travel to the neither world myself, and tell your father just what type of demon-brat you became."

Rin flinched a little from what was to come. Sesshomaru stood unmoved, letting the gentile warm breeze sway his silver locks. Rin found herself in awe with the back of his head again, awaiting what might be the punishment of Totosai after he spoke so boldly.

"Totosai," Sesshomaru began, "We will return in five weeks for the daggers. That should give you plenty of time to prepare yourself for death."

"Ugh! I hate you the most! Egotistical Dog!" The old man shouted right after his guests were already in the air.

**Continuing.**

**It had been** only one day since Rin and Sesshomaru left Totosai's forge. Already dusk, they walked along a quiet path in the forest. Animal chirps and howls stirred the girls mind every time a noise echoed. However, she had a sense of peace from within, for she knew she was absolutely safe when close to her lord.

When needing to relieve herself, Rin took Ah-un with her to a thick part of the woods to have some privacy. Sesshomaru stayed leaning against an old tree, waiting for her as the sky grew darker and darker.

Yet, lurking somewhere in the cooling breeze was an odd scent. One strangely feminine with a hint of floral essence. But even in that sulky aroma held something quite vile. Something that smelled of nickel and pits musk. Something oddly similar to the smell of an insect demon's blood.

This scent alone had Sesshomaru's nose on a frenzy. The wind blew the fragrance even stronger, causing him to look behind himself. Who dare try to approach such a mighty creature?

A human could probably only smell the sweet scent, but with Sesshomaru's keen nose and senses, he was able to figure out that the aroma getting closer, was actually something tasteless and putrid.

"My lord?" A sulky voice whispered in the dark suddenly. The figure emerged from the depths of the trees, gliding as if she were on a cloud. Her hair was ink black, long and flowing past her knees. Her kimono, surely an expensive set of cloth, was cherry red with golden birds on the sleeves, and dark blue following them wherever else they landed on her garments. The under layer was black, and she had a black sash tied around her waist. She surely was a beauty in sight.

She bowed at Sesshomaru's feet when finally close enough to him, letting him gander at the elegant embroidery laced in her hair at the top. When she looked back up to him, her eyes jetted blood glowing red, and her lips matched in a glossy finish. Who was this creature?

All Sesshomaru did was look at her with indifference. Inside, he appreciated the bow but that's all he felt.

"My lord? My name is lady Himika from the Northern Mountains. I have traveled a great deal to find you." Her tone was warm and inviting.

"From the northern lands, you say?" He questioned her.

Her eyes glistened from the depth of his voice, "Yes."

"Then perhaps you should travel back. No lady of proper rank or family would dare journey alone."

"But I have come so far! I cannot go back just yet. Not without a word with you."

"And? What is it?" His patients was wearing thin. However, he couldn't lie to himself. He was curious. She had just better hurried up while Rin was still gone.

The woman stared into his eyes with such wanting, "It is known that you have not found a proper demon woman to become your mate. Word had traveled saying that you are a lone traveler with only small companions to travel by your side. A mate would have to be of absolute rank to be fitted for a great demon as yourself." She grabbed his wrist with both of her hands, bending over slightly and purposefully so that he could have a glimpse at her full breasts that she had on show.

"I was enthralled with you when I first laid eyes upon your form fifty years ago. My father aided you during the Panther Demon battle. But when you came to our palace weeks before the battle, you didn't speak, nor did you stay very long. I was hoping that you would have noticed me then, but I was so enamored, I never left the corners of the walls. I simply stared at you. You were so dashing. I didn't know how to approach you. And you never seemed interested in discussing anything but the battle ahead. So I waited until the next night to approach you. I wore my finest kimono and picked some flowers for you. However, once I made it to the guest room you were to be in, you had vanished. I wanted to express to you how I felt and possibly discuss becoming your bride…but I never got the chance. After the battle, I immediately began to travel to find you. Rumors circulated everywhere on your whereabouts. But every time I made it to the location, you weren't there. It became an endless search filled with blank holes and half stories. It came to the point where I was going to give up in my search for you…" She took a deep breath, traveling back to her memories, "But…my luck changed when I stumbled upon Inuyasha in a nearby stream. I didn't approach him, but the stories that traveled revealed that he was your younger brother. I stayed within the shadows and learned his scent. Even-though he is your half-brother, the scent of a dog demon radiated on him. I knew that if I learned it, I could possibly find you. And so…I have."

A long and silent pause filled the air between the two. Sesshomaru and the young woman shared a questioning gaze that seemed questioning. She held tight to his strong arm as he fought the urge to swing it away, yet, something about this woman's story; her scent, itched at his chest. Her grip was so strange, but familiar. His eyes traveled down to her dainty hand clutched to his arm, viewing the blood red claws she had. There was something quite odd about this girl, but he couldn't explain what.

Soon the heavy sound of a dragon's steps echoed in the distance, and a hurried and excited heartbeat rang with it.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" The light and happy voice ran clear through the night air. Sesshomaru's eyes went directly to the sound.

Himika's eyes went to the same direction, but instead of the dream she had fill them, her blood eyes now glowed with an angering red.

"How dare she interrupt." She murmured in a growl.

Sesshomaru had a keen nose, but he also had keen ears. Her words got his attention. When looking back at him, Himika's heart fluttered from a new fear and intimidation.

Sesshomaru was scowling at her.

**Errors are bound to be there! I'm human, I make mistakes!**

**Thank u!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for lack of updates. But I really am terrible at constant posting. I want to be better at it, but fail miserably. LOL so sorry. I hope I haven't lost too many of u! PLEASE ENJOY!**

"**You **dare to insult _this Sesshomaru!" _A hint of a growl fled his lips in that moment. Himika trembled slightly from the danger hidden within, and how his eyes turned from curious to heated all in one flinch.

"What?" She shuddered, not believing the instant change in his eyes. He was _just _intrigued. Literally, seconds ago! Now he was snarling, as if someone lower than him just stepped on his feet.

He jerked away his wrist, making her stumble over a little. Her hair flailed over her shoulders. Rin was in eyes view now, rushing to him with her heart on high. She hated going off alone in the dark, even with Ah-un on her heels, so whenever she would go relieve herself in private, she would almost always rush back as quick as she could. Not because she didn't think Sesshomaru couldn't protect her, but because her fear of being attacked was greater.

Himikas' eyes glowered in the red blood glow they had whilst the human girl got closer. Once she was mere feet away from Sesshomaru, her large brown eyes went to the sorceress, batting in silence as she waited for her heart to slow down.

She looked the beautiful woman up and down, some how taken back by the way she viewed. Like she was familiar.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Who is this woman with you?" Out of line or not, she had to ask.

"No one." He spoke smoothly, turning his eyes from the sexy lady to his innocent Rin. "Let's be off."

Himika quickly jolted forward, gripping his silk sleeve in a sudden flash. Her eyes bleed with desperation and longing. Just the mere fact that she touched him made Rin flinch from what he might say. But more than anything, the young girl couldn't help the slit of jealousy that trickled through her veins from the woman's touch on his clothing.

"Wait!" Himika gulped, "Please! I have come all this way! I've traveled so far! Accept my feelings for you!"

Now the heat of confusion filled Rin's cheeks. Sesshomaru made no attempt to look the sorceresses' way.

"Please, My lord!" Himika began to beg, descending slowly to her knees as a sign that she was humbled and knew that she was of lower rank, "Please take me as your bride! Accept my feelings for you as a pleading offer. I would gladly and openly devote myself to you, my lord! If you take me, I am yours to command, as you please!"

Himika's eyes widened and watered from the extreme anxiety, seeming how it was so massive that even ah-Un could feel it. However, although Rin was nothing but a human to the demons, she could feel the stab or wrath creeping In her chest. This feeling was new. She had never felt such strong hate for another creature before. It was foreign and insulting that her heart could sink so low to a woman that she didn't even know. But despite all the anger that was brewing, Rin felt helpless. She knew she couldn't do a thing. Her eyes went helplessly to Sesshomaru, who in turn, didn't seem amused. In fact, he didn't seem to be feeling much of anything. He stood stoic as always with one hand extended by the gripping of Himika. His silver hair peddled in the gentle summer breeze. He was as cool as a cucumber.

Rin's heart quicken from this unfolding scene in front of her; Sesshomaru could hear it.

"My lord?" Himika egged after a bit of prolonged silence.

Finally, Sesshomaru spoke, "You have traveled far, I am aware…" This alone made Rin want to crawl away. It sounded like he was actually considering. "It is unfortunate that you had to travel so far just to return with empty hands,"

Silence filled the air. Not a chilled silence, but a stiff one.

"What?" Himika's face dropped.

After the longest of times, Sesshomaru turned his golden gaze back to the demoness, but had nothing for her to read in them. Her remorse was the only thing that was able to be read at this point.

"If you would have done more research, you would have known that I had taken a woman to be my bride already. Not a demon woman, but a human woman."

The demoness' eyes grew as wide as saucers as the horror in her head finally came to view.

"No…you can't be." She murmured, "To a human? That betrays all of our kind. That insults demons of all rank and class, My lord."

"You would do better than to insult this Sesshomaru. My choices are not for debate."

The chill in his voice sent shivers down both women's back.

"How…how could you do such a thing?"

Such questions stabbed Rin that time. Was it really that bad for a demon to wed a human? Was it because Sesshomaru was wealthy? A lord? Powerful? Or was it because he was simply a demon? Either way, her words didn't settle with Rin. She wanted to curl away and just borrow under the deepest rock.

The demon lord let go of her gaze by turning away again. He snatched his arm away once more and began walking toward Rin. Himika lowered to the grown with horror stricken in her eyes. What treachery was this?

His strides were calm and flowed. Rin watched as the magnanimous demon grew closer and closer to her. Her sadened state was spiraled by wonder as he inched. She didn't know if he was really coming toward her or if he was simply going to walk past her, but she couldn't help but hope that he would come to her, seeing the slight determination in his face as he glided.

When he stopped mere inches from Rin, her eyes fluttered at his gaze. He extended one arm toward her, passing her shoulder and wrapping it around her back. His eyes still never left hers until she could feel a tug advancing by his hand to step forward. He then turned toward Himika, still with his hand behind Rin's back.

"This young woman has been chosen to be my mate in life."

Hearing him speak so softly about her, Made Rin's heart flutter.

"I wanted you to see for yourself that it has already been done. I chose her and asked her, and so she accepted. You can take this back to your father. Let it be known that This Sesshomaru has already found what I have been searching for."

Himika's eyes flared with hot red as she sneered at the mere sight of the two. How despicable! Disgusting she thought. An inwardly growl fled her lips.

"You can't possibly love her! You can't care for a human! They are like worms!"

The sound of her angered voice was out of character for such a pretty woman. Rin gulped down a certain fear that fled after she heard the sorcerous spit out such a thing, but Sesshomaru was there, gripping around her waist tighter from the sudden outrage that came from Himika.

"You do not believe me?" He questioned, still calm, but his brow furrowed as he said it.

"It is beneath you! You cannot be capable of loving such a lowly human!"

Her words burned into Rin's gut, making her want to be sick.

"Hmph…It seems I'd have to show by example. Take this as a kindness. I won't do this again for any pathetic demon."

In the slightest of a second, Sesshomaru's grip on Rin's waist grew to a pulling sensation as she felt she was being tilted back. Her eyes popped wide when she looked up to see Sesshomaru's face coming down in a swoop, immediately locking his lips with Rin's in a warm, soft chaste, and wet embrace. She lost her breath; her heart exploded, and her fear washed away into a complete wanting and adoration. His clawed free hand gripped the back of her head, whilst his stature kept her trying to reach his height as she inched on her toes.

As he released, her eyes flapped open in a hazy hue. His eyes melted like liquid gold in her view, as she ever wondered why he wouldn't have done that before. Why show a pathetic demon. Why not just do that just to do it.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She questioned. His eyes didn't leave hers.

His face was still, showing almost no emotion, as if the ordeal were a mere flick in the wind. He didn't answer her, even-though she was beloved by him. His eyes simply roved back over to the fuming witch ahead, who'd nearly lost herself in anger and panting. Had she just run a marathon, or was her labored breathing that of sheer hatred? Perhaps Sesshomaru would never know. He only did what he did as an example to not test him or his choices.

Himika growled loudly and through the air. Her raven hair spiraled in the heat she spat, and her newly shown fangs glistened in her plight! How pathetic, she thought! How dare he! She thought. She had made the ultimate choice now. If she couldn't have him, neither would that sickly human.

The thoughts of that simple kiss replayed in her head, forcing her to maintain a gag. It was so disgusting! And to think, if he had just simply accepted her feeling, neither the wormly human, or that scraggly wolf Koga would have had to suffer. Now they will, and it all was coming together in her plan.

Right before she had made her way to Sesshomaru, Himika had planted a just-in-case herbal potion in one of Koga's drinks the other night. That drink was to make things harder for Sesshomaru in many ways. One, the drink has laced with Rin's essence. Her hair, her scent, her aura. It was to make Koga absolutely frantic with the wanting of the girl. And in return, as soon as she made simple eye contact with him, whatever he did, she would not be able to oblige. It was a perfect plan! All because Sesshomaru could not accept the way things were meant to be. He was supposed to be with a demon, like himself.

Now, she was going to give him a run for the hills, and it made her smirk at the days and months to come. After she calmed down a little, she deeply inhaled, letting the warm breeze pettle her crazed thoughts in silence. She brought her gaze back on Her beloved Sesshomaru, bleeding with deep hatred now under a new cool façade. He stared back, unmoved, still softly touching the human's back as she looked upon the beautiful demon herself.

In a quick response, himika straightened herself up, and lightly smiled, "You brought this on yourself, Sesshomaru." She stated modestly. Her power began to swirl around her menacingly, making her look even more demonic as the seconds counted down. Oh, she wasn't done. There was one more thing she had to do in order to deal with the rejection she had received. He had to understand that his choice to wed and bed a human was a mistake.

Her hair levitated, her eyes glowed red, and her nails began to drip orange hot poison. Rin's eyes went bewildered, as she and Sesshomaru sculpted the demon's actions, but by the time the realization hit the two, Himika had hurled toward the girl, passing her in a ghastly wind that would have knocked her on her back if she had intended. In mere seconds, Himika was gone in a gust, but not before she slightly scrapped her claws against the fabrics of the wormly girls' kimono. Beautiful as the piece of clothing was, she had to pierce it to graze against butter soft skin underneath, and she had succeeded, sniffing the faint blood that trailed her claws as she fled.

In that passing gush of wind, both Rin's and her lord's clothing flapped wildly. The gush was so strong that she hadn't realized, or felt the light scratch against her shoulder. When the wind finally ended, and all traces of Himika was gone, the young girl looked to her lord with big doe eyes, still stunned that he kissed her, and his actions toward Himika.

He faced her as well, reading into those orbs as if they were beaming at his very core. They stood there silent for a while, with Rin unable to comprehend anything. Her lashes batted several times up to Sesshomaru, searching for any answer in his face. However, there was none, for he stood just as stoic as ever.

She opened her mouth to speak, after minutes of deafening silence between them, but was soon clutching at her shoulder in a now horrifyingly searing burning sensation radiating there. She hunched over slightly with her eyes as wide as saucers, in a complete panic over the new pain. She bit down on her bottom lip as the burn seared hotter along the simple scratch that Himika had given her. She had no idea it was even there until now.

In utter mortification of the unbelievable burning that was now happening, Rin let out another chilling whimper, causing Sesshomaru to stiffen and worry.

"Sessh-" It was spreading now, down from her shoulder to her entire right arm. Hot! The pain was growing. Sesshomaru's eyes bleed with sheer anger mixed with mortification at the girl. "Agh!" She hissed, getting lower and lower to the ground; eyes still wide as the moon. "It hurts…" She whimpered. "I..can't m-m-move."

In seconds the girl was curled onto the cool ground, still gripping her right arm.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru hissed, rushingly kneeling down on the ground to lift her up in his arms. However, merely touching her made the girl squeal. His hands quickly withdrew.

"It's spreading….Agh! It burns!" She cried. Her skin hot to the touch.

The burning was spreading and doing it fast, now extending to both her legs and up her torso. It was then that she bursted into tears, screaming bloody murder at the feeling that the burning gave her.

Sesshomaru, acting quickly, took a grip at the collar of her kimono, and forcefully pulled down the hem and sleeve where she clutched her right arm, fully revealing her shoulder and the orange and oozy scratch that was there. He ignored her screaming as he yanked the fabric down even more, not caring that her right breast was almost fully exposed. He just wanted her to stop screaming.

"That witch has poisoned you!" He hissed, gripping Rin's kimono fabric hard enough to make his knuckled turn white. The grit of his teeth made him sear more. That vile, despicable bitch hurt _HIS _Rin!

The burning had fully spread now, reaching her face, causing her the shiver and shake from the unbearable pain. Her crying lowered, only because her entire mouth and throat felt like a lava pool.

AT this point, Sesshomaru didn't know what he could have done. But there was one option that had risen. Even then, he shook his head at the thought popping up. No! He couldn't do that! It was too early.

He could let the poison subside, but that may take days…or worse, never happen and possibly kill her from shock. Himika was a stubborn mind, as seen, not able to take rejection well. This burning could be lethal!

With his cool façade on the outside, his mind was racing on the inside. He couldn't just let Rin writhe like this. Her pale skin had completely turned flushing red and drenched in sweat.

There was no choice it the matter! He had to do it! He had to Mark her. There was nothing else he could have done, because he was not familiar with the poison.

Marking signified mating. When a demon marked there destined spouse, it signals to other demons that that certain person could not be touched, as if warding them off. It only lasts until the demon is wedded, or a few months, but usually is done right before being wed, or at least close to it. Sesshomaru wanted to wait until they had at least been a few weeks away from being mated. He wanted to know that she was absolutely sure she wanted him, and only him. But now, it seemed as if he had to mark her early, in order to seep out the burning pain, as the marking ritual acted as a natural euphoric pain killer.

He hadn't planned on wedding her until the following year. This temporary barrier that he was providing by marking, would soon fade, and he'd have to put a careful eye on her next year. Demons were notorious for taking future brides without the temporary mark, before their wedded days, in order to fully mate with them, and bind their powers with said stolen individual. That meant that the future bride, had just become someone else's mate forever. Sesshomaru couldn't tolerate that. He knew that demons would surely take advantage of Rin once they knew she didn't have the protection mark. They would kidnap her, deflower what was his, and keep her locked away forever. She would never be his after that.

This decision was aching in his body, but as the young girl continued to whimper, writhe, and foam, he realized that there was really no other way.

He'd have to keep one hell of a sharp eye on her after the mark's barrier has faded. She could never be from his sight, or without protection.

It was done then. He had to do it.

He took in a deep, deep breath, closing his eyes to feel the coming wind blow in his hair. When he reopened them, his eyes were glowing red and gold. He looked down at his bride gradually letting his power seep around him in an increasingly glowing green light. His power began to spill around him, and his long silvery locks started to rise in the air from the magnetic force that was his aura.

Rin was now unconscious, succumbing to her pain, but she continued to violently shake. In one swift movement, Sesshomaru lifted the girl in his embrace, cradling her and hoisting her exposed shoulder and breast toward his pulsating lips. He bent his head forward on her scorched flesh; his mouth resting on the velvet skin of her neck.

She laid lifeless in his arms. One arm draping down and touching the ground while her luscious dark hair spilled past it, meeting the limp limb on the dirt. Her other arm was crushed in-between his chest while he held and supported her head and neck against his hand. His other hand was gripping the girl's torso tightly against his. He wanted to make sure he had her firmly gripped. Whether or not she was unconscious, Marking a future mate, was one damn painful ordeal.

Sesshomaru felt his fangs creeping down his gums as his power spiraled the air. With his lips already at the skin of her neck, he made a final word to his limp bride.

"This is so you cannot be touched. Forgive the pain. It will not last long."

His mouth ferociously opened, clamping four fangs to pears through the delicate skin at the girl's neck. Blood shot out as his mouth and teeth made contact, and his power surged like a bolt through her, crackling like thunder, muffling her scream after being jolted awake by Sesshomaru's fangs.

Lime green light swirled around the girl, and him, making it known that at that moment, she was his, and could not be touched what so ever. He who touched her, would suffer, and Sesshomaru would know, because now, she was like an internal compass. He now knew wherever she was, until the mark faded away; until he deflowered her himself.

**Continuing…..**

Hours later, Rin had just begun to open her eyes, waking up to a fully starry sky and creasant moon. When she started to lift herself, shaking the blurry vison out her eyes, she realized that she was on Ah-Un. He was steadily and slowly following the magnetic stature of Sesshomaru. Another thing she realized, was the complete lack of pain she was now feeling.

She hurriedly felt around where the scratch Himika had given her had been, even feeling within her kimono for better reassurance. It was gone. There were no hints or traces of the scratch. At that thought, her eyes immediately went to Sesshomaru with awe. To her surprise, he was looking back at her; face indifferent as always, but internally, he was relieved.

"You are awake." He stated, calmly, turning his direction back ahead of him. "You're fever had gone down. I was just waiting for you to recover completely."

She gulped a thick lump in her throat, steadying herself up completely now. She gripped at her wrist, feeling it was cool to the touch. The burning she had felt was some of the most excruciating sensations she had ever experienced, And it was all because of that damn woman!

"I put a temporary mark on you to ward of any possible threats. You should be fine for at least a few months."

"_A mark? When?" _She thought.

"However…" He started again, "It will not bid away Himika. I hadn't been able to track her since she poisoned you."

"_So that was what the mark was for." _As a sort of reaction, Rin could feel the wrappings at her neck a shoulder, touching them in curiosity. That must had been where he marked her. She could tell by how it stung when she put light pressure on the bite. The wee pain made her shiver a little.

When she looked back up to Sesshomaru, we was staring at her as well. The look caused a stirr in her gut, but she figured he could have sensed it.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, ever so gently. His eyes were gentle as well.

She bit her bottom lip, pressing at the bandage again, nodding slightly. "But not unbearable my lord."

The young girl was tougher than he thought. He had figured she'd go on and on about how the bite was unnecessary, but she didn't. She didn't even complain. He knew it had to hurt. The wound itself probably wouldn't go away until a few days from then. Humans healed so slowly.

"I…" Rin began, holding Sesshomaru's attention, even as he turned his head back around, "I didn't realize that she had done anything. What will we do about her, my lord?"

"Do you really have to ask, Rin?" She gulped again at the words. "Naturally, I'm going to put an end to her miserable life."

His voice was filled with a distant ice. How dare Himika insult him. Of course she would pay, without question.

"But…" Rin Hesitated. She knew he didn't like being asked too many questions, "How do you intend to find her, My lord? You said she had disappeared."

"Rin," He firmly spoke, making her heart flutter, "I memorized her scent. I could find her within a day if I needed to."

"But?" She spoke from behind him as quietly as she could, knowing he could hear her.

He indulged, "Why rush? I want to kill that creature slowly for ever thinking she could belittle me. You of all people should know this, Rin."

He was right. She should have known. She knew him better than she knew herself, yet she didn't want to make it seem as if he were predictable…in which, he wasn't.

The day was bright, and warm. No clouds were in the sky, and the breeze had just begun to pick up. If it weren't for the bite mark on her neck, Rin wouldn't have realized how pretty the day was. She spent most of the time riding upon Ah-Un. Sesshomaru made it clear that he didn't want her to do too much rough housing that day. But even though it pained her not to be able to smell the flowers, or run in the random meadows, she understood completely. Just slightly moving her neck hurt, so she remained obedient so that she could heal.

It was about late August now, and deep in the Wolves den, Koga was sitting hunched over on a boulder near the den's waterfall. The sun was setting a brilliant orange and yellow, but he was not paying attention to it.

He was supposed to be out with his tribe, hunting boar and fish, but he had become sick as of late. Not a regular sick usually filled with nausea and headaches, even though he did feel sick to his stomach slightly. No, this was a different kind of sick. A love sick that was spiraling in the dreams of a certain brown eyed beauty. All his days and nights were filled with the thoughts of her….and yet, he didn't understand why. The girl was merely an acquaintance. She meant nothing to him a few weeks ago. Yes, she was a pretty face, a friendly voice in the middle of heated thoughts, but nothing more.

Now, Rin has corrupted his mind. And he didn't want these feelings in the slightest! he kept thinking of her soft hair, her buttery skin from when he clamped his hand around her mouth. And oh, that soft mouth! He could tell from just his forceful touch that her lips were soft. How it would feel to explore the sweetness of her mouth. And yet, he hated the foreign thoughts! He hated it because of who she belonged to, and how he dared to think of her in such a way when being compared to such a deadly demon. It was insulting. He knew he could never win against Sesshomaru, but he was now, uncontrollably having these morbid feelings of that sweet girl.

His own wife, Ayame, doesn't know what has gotten into him. He's just been moping around, hardly eating or drinking, save from some water here and there. In fact, he hasn't had very much to eat since she left about a month ago. There was no significant weight change of course, but even his pack could see that there was something utterly wrong with their leader. He half did everything, and he always seemed to be in a daze. Yet, Koga shrugged off the awkward looks his men would often give him. He couldn't be too concerned with them at this time. He was too busy trying to dissect why he had such feeling for a woman who was going to be mated. Mated to the most noble of demons.

He gagged. No bile came out. It was a gag of beneathness. He was nowhere near as advanced, or wealthy as Sesshomaru. He couldn't even be half the demon he was. Koga just thought of how scranny, and mangy he was next to the lavish, and well-groomed demon that was his new enemy.

Yet…he had to make a decision. As his mind raced of that girl he knew as Rin, he needed to figure out was his priorities were. He should not have been thinking of her, but he unfortunately was.

"…I'll make an attempt to see her." Koga mumbled in a focus to himself. His chin was resting against his fists, while his elbows rested on his knees. He was a sight of extreme concentration, "But…how?" He asked himself.

It was impossible. Sesshomaru had a fantastic sense of smell. Clearly he would have been able to notice the wolf's aroma if he tried to approach.

"It doesn't matter! I have to see her!" He groaned, jetting up to a standing position. His mind still was pondering. But it was going to be hard. He would have to catch he at a time that she was by herself. Relieving herself, maybe? Taking a bath in the springs? Though the thoughts were inappropriate, He knew Sesshomaru wouldn't be bathing with her. He knew that the powerful demon was not suppost to touch her for a whole year of courting. Koga was well adapted to the rituals because he had to do them himself when he was courting Ayame.

Still…he had to get past him. He'd have to Meet up with Rin in a way that wouldn't allow her to scream for help. But even if he could approach her; even if he had succeeded, there was still the problem of rejection.


End file.
